Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun - A Different Kind of Prince!
by WriterofArt
Summary: When a new foreign exchange student comes to Nozaki's school, Nozaki couldn't help but introduce a new character to his manga series. As well, with many other events with his friends. A simple One-shot I made for fun. Enjoy.


**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun** –

" _A Different Kind of Prince?!"_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own. A fun One-Shot. As well, a bit of a special surprise in the end…_

*YAWN*

Nozaki rubs his neck from another all-nighter of finishing his manga script.

"Good morning, Nozaki-kun!", Chiyo runs up to her love interest towards school.

"Morning, Sakura.", Nozaki gives his usual, small smile.

"AHHH!"

"HE'S SO COOL!"

The two notice a huge group of girls in the middle of the pathway to the school entrance.

"My, my. Looks like Kashima is at it again… I guess things never get old.", Nozaki chuckled.

"I'm at what again?"

"Ah!", the two high schoolers notice Kashima and Hori-senpai behind them.

"Perhaps Mikorin is making a fool of himself again, right? Hehe…", Chiyo's theory was wrong as she notices Mikoshiba starting to enter the campus.

"If… If Mikoshiba just came into the campus… Then who's this person everyone is going crazy over?"

The group of friends look through the crowd, and see a dark-skinned young man lying flat on the ground on a board of wood. Making movements as if he was swimming.

" _We have a fish for a student!_ ", Nozaki and friends simultaneously think.

The youth suddenly stands up on the board, "Then you suddenly get up on your board and just cruise! That's how you surf the waves back at home!"

"WOW! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

" 'Back home'?", Chiyo blinks and got one of the girl's attention, "Excuse me, but who is this person?"

"Oh, he's a foreign exchange student from Hawaii. He seemed a bit lost around campus, but soon a whole bunch of us wanted to know about Hawaii. Everyone is calling him the " _Prince of the Pacific_ ". He's so cool!"

The girl simply went back to her squealing, leaving everyone to just watch the new student.

"Hm… Another prince, huh? Sounds like you have competition, right Kashi-", Hori's words were interrupted as he notices Kashima's aura raging from her.

"There can only be one prince!", Kashima growls.

"I feel sorry for you Hori-senpai, you might have a tough day today…", Chiyo comments.

"Don't remind me…", Hori sweat-drops.

Kashima drops her bag, and suddenly walks through the group.

"Oi! Kashima! Don't do anything stupid!", Hori tries to chase after her.

"Out of my way! My Prince's wrath will take care of this newbie. I'll show him how we do things here!"

"Do you ever listen to my voice of reason?!", Hori yells.

"Oi.", Kashima grabs the islander's shoulder and pulls towards her direction.

"Huh?"

The crowd suddenly gasps and more people gather round.

"The princes have now met!"

"Will this be a clash among royalty!?"

"Kashima-kun looks so serious!"

The islander blinks at his sudden opponent.

"Listen up! You're on my turf! Don't think you can just come up here and show off! I'm the Prince of this school, and there's nothing you… You… Um… What are you doing exactly?"

The islander boy was very close up to Kashima's face, studying both her face and figure. The boy suddenly shuts his eyes and nodded as if he confirmed something.

"W-What?", Kashima stuttered.

The islander suddenly grinned, "You're pretty cute!".

Kashima gasps, then looks away with a blush, "Don't… Don't say things like that…".

Hori exclaims, "So much for your ' _Prince's wrath_ '…".

…

"My name is Kawika Heali'iolani Aikau. Sorry, my name is a mouthful. But, please call me Kawika. I hope we can be good friends!", Kawika bows to his class.

" _Wow. Islander names are amazing, even more, he's in my class._ ", Chiyo ponders, " _I wonder how he learned Japanese… My, meeting another person from another country is exciting!_ "

Chiyo notices Nozaki scribbling in a notebook. She notices he drew a female character with dark skin and labeled it as "new character appearance".

" _Nozaki-kun… Please don't harass the new guy…_ "

…

As soon as lunch came, everyone gathered around Kawika asking him a bunch of questions and even taking pictures with him. As soon as other students slowed down to meet him, Kawika took a few of his things and headed into the hallway. Chiyo gets curious and follows him.

From behind a corner, Chiyo watches Kawika walking up the stairs, "He's heading up the roof?"

"Sakura, you wanted to follow Kawika-kun too?"

"Agh! Nozaki-kun… Why are you following him?"

Nozaki takes out his drawing pad, "I want to get as much reference from him as possible."

"Nozaki-kun, some people may think you could be a stalker…"

From the roof's door entry, the two notice Kawika sitting on the ground and taking out stuff out of his small bag. They notice him taking out a folder and a few pencils.

"Hm. Is he doing some kind of office work by himself?", Nozaki asks rhetorically.

Nozaki then notices on some of the pages, there were drawings of different sketches.

"He's an artist! I could use him!", Nozaki suddenly starts walking to Kawika.

"Nozaki-kun! Wait!", Chiyo tries to catch up.

Kawika hears footsteps behind him, he turns around to find Nozaki crouching and his face up-close to his. The sudden appearance makes him jump a bit.

"Hey.", Nozaki greets.

"Um… Hey…", Kawika awkwardly laughs, "Can I… Help you?"

"Yes. Yes, you can. I see you're an artist yourself."

"Um, yes. I've always loved anime and manga back home. When I came to Japan, I thought it would be a good chance to take in its environment to inspire me to get better at drawing.", Kawika explained.

"I see. May I see your artwork?"

"Uh, yeah. Nozaki-kun was it?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you. Oh, and this is my tool worker, Sakura Chiyo."

"Don't put me as some kind of slave!", Chiyo protested, "I'm Sakura Chiyo, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, you may look at my artwork too if you'd like."

"Really? Let's see…"

Nozaki nods, "Not bad, amateur at best, but you've got potential."

"You couldn't say that in a nicer way?", Chiyo sighed, "I have to say though, your art is amazing."

"Thank you, although, I should warn you. My 'art style' can seem… Different… To people, heh.", Kawika scratches his head in embarrassment.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chiyo asked.

"Gah!...", Nozaki gasped as he turned to the next page.

Chiyo noticed Nozaki's expression looked like he saw a ghost, Chiyo looks at the drawing, also being horrified.

On the rest of the pages were drawings of grotesque creatures. All from demonic to gory.

"Surprised, huh?", Kawika chuckles with a bit of sinister in his tone, "I've always loved the concept in manga how the hero would sacrifice himself for others by turning himself into a monster. Kinda like Naruto or Bleach. But, for my story, I gave it a 'different' tone. Hehe."

"Sakura… This guy isn't a Prince of the Pacific… He's a Prince of Darkness…", Nozaki whispers and shudders.

"Yeah…", Chiyo shakes as well.

…

As the three walked down to class…

Nozaki spoke up, "Well, since you're an artist Kawika and want to get better, I could help you if you'd like."

"Really!?", Kawika's eyes became like gems.

"Y-Yeah.", Nozaki shaking off the sudden burst of energy, "I'm a manga artist myself. I'll help you draw, if you help me on my manga."

Kawika suddenly got on his knees, "It would be an honor!"

"Hey, hey… No need to bow to me… But, this feels somewhat dominating…"

"Nozaki-kun, humility. Humility…", Chiyo reminds Nozaki to be normal.

…

"Kawika!"

As Kawika was leaving his finished day of school, he was approached by a group of guys.

"Kawika, we'd like to ask for your help! We're part of the basketball team, and your height seems like the type that can dunk hard! Please help us in our practice runs!".

"Hm?", both Nozaki and Chiyo see the situation with Kawika.

"I'm sorry.", Kawika sadly gestures, "I was meeting up with somebody today after school."

"I see… Then it should be-"

"Wait."

Nozaki approaches the group, "Go with them, Kawika. We'll wait for you, it's all good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll come and watch you play too!", Nozaki assured.

Kawika grins, "Wow, thanks!".

Chiyo admirably looks at Nozaki, " _Wow, I never knew Nozaki-kun was so supportive for others…_ ".

"Now, I can try picture an islander girl in a sports jersey!", Nozaki says with a twinkle in his eye.

" _Or maybe he tries too hard to get his own way…_ "

…

As Kawika gets ready in his position, Wakamatsu just notices him as someone different.

"Ah, are you new here?"

"Yeah, some of your team members wanted my help in the game. I'm not too sure why, but they seemed pretty desperate."

"OI WAKA! PREPARE YOURSELF! COMING THROUGH!", Yuzuki charges through the players like a bulldozer.

"You'll see why…", Wakamatsu shudders.

"Eh?", Kawika blanks out.

As the game went on, Yuzuki tries to head to the hoop, but is being blocked by Wakamatsu.

"Waka! You're in my way!", Yuzuki throws the ball towards his face.

"No…", Wakamatsu prepares his face for the worse.

" _Yuzuki sure is intense with this game…_ ", both Nozaki and Chiyo ponder as they see the ball hurdling towards Wakamatsu.

Wakamatsu suddenly hears a slam, but doesn't feel any of the usual pain. He opens his eyes to see that Kawika caught the ball with one hand, surprising everyone watching. But, one thing scared Wakamatsu was that the ball emitted smoke in Kawika's hand.

" _Just how hard does that woman throw?!_ ", Wakamatsu shudders again

"Hey! Careful! You could hurt somebody like that!", Kawika scolded the green-haired girl.

"Hey, I'm just showing the boys that I can play as rough as they can!", Yuzuki retorts.

"You wanna play? Then play…", Kawika grins as he holds the ball above his head.

Yuzuki blinks, then shakes her arms as high as she could to reach the ball.

"Kawika-kun, that's a bit mean don't you think?...", Wakamatsu jokingly scolds.

"Tch! If that's how you want to play…", Yuzuki immediately punches Kawika in his "tenders".

Kawika's face goes pale, and plummets to the ground. Yuzuki grabs the free basketball and shoots it in the hoop.

"Yeah! I win! High five everyone! Everyone?..."

Yuzuki notices all the players backed up to the wall of the gym, while Kawika takes in the pain.

"What's wrong with everybody? Don't you guys have sportsmanship?"

"You're the one without sportsmanship!", Nozaki yells.

…

On the way to Nozaki's place, Kawika walked in a slump position.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kawika-kun?", Chiyo asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. As long as… Oh! A convenience store! I'm hungry, want to get something too?", Kawika just walks into the store without getting an answer.

"That was a fast recovery.", Nozaki and Chiyo walk in also.

The group looked around gathering some snacks and drinks.

Kawika looked at the shelves with determination, "Hm… What do I feel like having?"

Kawika notices in the back area, an employee was putting half prices on some bento boxes.

"Oh! Must be my lucky day!", Kawika starts to head to the back.

"Hm? 'Lucky day'?", Nozaki looks behind and is shocked from the scene Kawika is walking into.

" _Crap! Kawika doesn't know that this convenience store is the farthest in 'their' district._ ", Nozaki tries to run up to Kawika, "Wait! Kawika, it's dangerous!"

His warning was too late as the employee left and a horde of people headed to the half-priced bentos.

Kawika was about to pick up a box, "Out of the way, newbie!"

Kawika turned around and instinctively blocked the man's fist.

"What?!"

Kawika blinked in confusion, "What the heck's going on?"

Kawika looked in front, seeing a bunch of people fighting each other and hearing some subtle growling stomachs. He studied the scene with the people's eye direction towards the bento and looking back and the bento.

It then hit him, "I see now…"

Kawika's attacker suddenly starts shuddering from his face's appearance, "It's one 'those' fights. Game on!"

Kawika punches the man in the gut, then immediately knees him in the head as he bent down. As other people saw the knock-out, they ran towards Kawika as a new target.

"Not only is Kawika dark…", Nozaki twitched, "He's insane…"

"Yeah…", Chiyo shuddered as she saw bodies flying.

Nobody got to through Kawika to the bento, as he was fighting, Kawika had a monstrous grin on his face.

"What's up with this guy?!"

"He's definitely not from here either, take him down!"

To their follies, they had their body's broken.

Kawika suddenly felt a strong force coming to him, he lifted his arm in time to block a kick from an oncoming girl.

"The Ice Witch! She'll definitely take this guy down!"

"Yeah! Take down this guarding hoarder!"

" _Ice Witch? What does that mean?_ ", Kawika could feel a strong aura coming from the attacking girl's red eyes.

"You're not from this land, are you?", Yarizui Sen asks, "And not a clean fighter, am I wrong?"

Sen noticed his fighting style, taking down others with low blows and deception. A way that stopped other people from getting any bento.

" _Now's my chance!_ ", the Monk ran towards the bentos as Kawika was busy.

" _No way I'm letting you!_ ", Kawika grabs Sen's leg and swings her like a bat towards the Monk.

The Monk turns around in time to catch Sen, but is still thrown back.

"Ice Witch!", the Monk grasps Sen's feet, "Take care of this dirty, cheater!"

Sen nods as she's pushed off the Monk towards Kawika. The Monk crashes into an aisle and faints. Sen prepares a spinning kick, but her momentum is taken down by an opposite kick of Kawika's.

"You're an outsider, right? Then, you probably don't know how things work here.", Sen tries a flurry of punches, but Kawika deflects and uses a head-butt when he found an opening. It missed, but had both fighters back up.

Sen noticed in the store, there were no more people standing from Kawika's onslaught. Satou and Shaga were there, but knew they had to stay back. It was only Sen and Kawika fighting now.

"In these battles, wolves fight for food. But, they know how to give a proper battle. We fight with honor and respect. You're nothing but waste in my eyes.", Sen preps a stance.

"Hehehe…", Sen glares at Kawika's chuckling, "There's a difference between our homelands when fighting for food… You fight with honor and try to have proper etiquette within your battles."

Kawika dashes with a fast punched, but is blocked by Sen's forearms.

"As for my homeland, our hunger drives us to our inner core! That's how islanders are so massive, we convert our food's energy into raw power!"

" _An islander?! No wonder he's so tough…_ ", Satou looking at Sen's opponent in a different angle.

"So, I'll fight my own way. I'll fight because I'm hungry…", Kawika jumps in the air, "I'll eat, because that's what islanders do best!"

Kawika uses a drop kick, Sen holds back his leg, but squats from Kawika's overall weight. Kawika finds another opening, he uses his leg to settle on Sen's shoulders and Kawika then just relaxes. Sen gasps as she feels all his weight crash upon her. Kawika gets up, and notices that Sen could still move. All the people in the store looked in awe as they see the Ice Witch down. Sen tries to get up, but is taken down by a surprise elbow strike to her back from Kawika.

"Rraagh!", Satou dashes towards the islander.

"Stop.", Satou's fist doesn't reach Kawika's face. He notices that Sen grabbed his leg in time.

"You're no match for him… It's over.", Sen tiredly expresses.

Satou grimaces at Kawika and helps up his upperclassman. 

Kawika approaches the bento area, "But of course, we're not animals when it comes to food."

Sen turns around to see what Kawika's intentions were.

"As the saying goes, 'Never bite the hand that feeds'.", Kawika suddenly takes all the bento from the table.

His actions are looked down upon as he walks towards the cashier.

"Truly unforgivable…", Sen sighs.

Before Kawika met with Nozaki, he called out to the downed fighters.

"You call yourselves wolves, but my appetite reaches farther than yours. One would call it a shark!", with that, Kawika left the battlefield.

"C'mon, senpai. Maybe there's some noodles we can eat."

Satou was about to head to the noodle aisle, but found a plastic bag being held in front of his face.

"Huh?", Satou and his friends find Kawika handing them some of the bentos he bought.

Sen looks at the bag confused, "Why?"

Kawika chuckles again, "There's one other thing we islanders do best with food. We share with our friends and family with what we have."

Kawika handed them the bag, and went up to the other lost fighters. He gave them individual bentos and other foods he bought.

Everyone was confused, but happy to each receive something.

"Alright, Nozaki, let's head to your place.", Kawika walks past him.

"Uh, right.", Nozaki was still confused on what happened, but prepared himself for some repression.

"Who was that?", Satou watches as Kawika and his friends leave the store.

"A warrior… A Shark Warrior.", Sen bestowing a nickname to the islander.

THE END

A/N: _Even though this fanfic may seem mixed up, it was just for fun really. But, hoped you enjoyed it!_


End file.
